1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying apparatus having an automatic document feeder (hereinafter referred to as ADF) which feeds documents automatically to a document table, and a sorter which includes a plurality of bins and automatically sorts copied paper, more particularly, it relates to improvement of a multijob function.
2. Description of Related Art
In a copying apparatus having an ADF, various apparatus having a so-called multijob functions have been developed to save time required for the users to wait for their turn, for example, by automatically processing copying operations successively for document groups of respective plural users set on a plurality of document feed trays.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 59-200270, a multijob copying machine in which the documents are set on the document feed trays and are copied in reserved order of data for copying is disclosed.
Now, in the copying machine having such a multijob function, since processings are performed in reserved order or set order of the document independently of the users' urgent requirement, for example, when processing which is not in haste and not requiring copying immediately is reserved before those requiring a relatively urgent action, it is very inefficient as the former has to be processed first.